


Santa Baby

by heros_wings



Series: JaeChun Christmas [2]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve, and Yoochun finds a sexy Santa costume. Jaejoong wears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> ...because this is entirely her fault...

********************************

It was supposed to be a normal Christmas Eve with just three of them—the last before military enlistment. It started out normal enough; Yoochun arriving with an expensive bottle of wine and a pack of soju that would be gone before midnight; Junsu with a wary look and a gift of liver medicine and a bible.

"Still not funny, Su..." Yoochun deadpanned as Jaejoong placed his eleventh bible on the shelf with the others.

Junsu grinned, popped open a bottle of _Perrier_ , and settled himself on the couch, ready for a long night of sappy Christmas movies that would most likely end with a drunk Jaejoong crying into a slightly less drunk Yoochun's shoulder.

 

Two movies and six soju bottles later, Yoochun found a fan gift a girl had shoved into Jaejoong's hands at the airport before being dragged off by security. Scrawled on the paper wrapping had been, _'Merry Christmas! YUNJAE REAL 4EVER!! KEEP THE FAITH!!!'_

After shredding the paper into microscopic pieces and leaving them strewn over Jaejoong's living room floor, Yoochun held up the "gift," his eyebrows raised. It was a lingerie Santa dress with fishnets and detached sleeves with white fuzzy cuffs.

"Oh..." Jaejoong blinked owlishly at the package. "I forgot about that..."

"WHO WOULD GIVE YOU THAT?!" Junsu shrieked, as Yoochun chucked the thing in the corner, and plopped back on the couch, jaw clenched tight, eyes fixed on the title screen of the third movie of the night.

Halfway through, Jaejoong had his head in Yoochun's lap, phone out, scrolling through the endless messages of, _'Oppa, you're so perfect!' 'Oppa is like a beautiful angel!'_ ' _Merry Christmas, Oppa!'_

Finally, he threw the phone aside and whined, "I'm bored!"

Chuckling, Yoochun ran his hand through Jaejoong's hair, and asked, "What do you want to do?"

Jaejoong shot up and grinned.

Junsu knew that grin. Knew the drunken gleam in Jaejoong's eye. Whatever he was going to say next was going to end badly—mostly for him.

"No."

Jaejoong pouted. "I didn't even say anything yet!"

"Still, no."

"C'mon, Su," Yoochun grinned and wrapped an arm around Jaejoong.

Junsu tried not to gag.

"Give him a chance."

Sighing, knowing he was going to regret everything, he replied, "Fine. What?"

"Let's play a game!"

Junsu eyed him warily. There was definitely going to be more to it than that...but he would play along. The other two were too drunk to beat him at anything anyway...

"What kind of game?"

Jaejoong pointed at the karaoke machine tucked neatly between the TV and DVD rack. "Whoever gets the lowest score has to wear that!" He jabbed his finger at the crumpled red outfit on the floor, where Yoochun had left it. " _And_ ," he added with a wicked grin, "you have sing."

Had he been with anyone else, Junsu would have laughed and gladly accepted the challenge—because who could actually beat him in a singing contest? But Yoochun was staring so hard at Jaejoong, Junsu had to look away.

"I don't think-"

"Let's do it." Yoochun's gruff voice cut him off.

He groaned. "But-!"

"Two against one, Su-ah!" Jaejoong chirped happily, hopping off the couch and stumbling towards the karaoke machine.

Regretting life decisions, he sighed. "Fine."

He could always leave the apartment after he won, and pretend that whatever happened afterwards didn't actually happen, because he wasn't around to witness it...

Yeah...

That would work.

It worked for eleven years. Mostly.

So he sat back and watched with silent horror as Jaejoong botched every note...of his own song.

Halfway through Junsu's turn, Yoochun inched towards the costume. By the time the machine congratulated him on his superior singing ability, Yoochun was already shoving Jaejoong towards the bedroom.

"But Chunnie-!" He whined, pushing back against Yoochun's persistent hands. "You didn't sing!"

"Junsu sang for me..." Yoochun replied, voice a little too rough.

Jaejoong pouted, "Liar-!"

Yoochun pushed him into the room and slammed the door shut, his heart pounding loudly in his ears and hard against his chest. This was fine. It was fine. He would have beaten Jaejoong anyway...and besides, it wasn't like it was a gift from one of _his_ fans.

He glowered at the torn shreds of paper strewn across the floor.

Across the room, Junsu eyed the door and calculated the amount of time it would take to get halfway across Seoul before Jaejoong came out of the bedroom.

Unfortunately, years of quick changes backstage meant that even drunk, Jaejoong was already shuffling out before Junsu could make up his mind.

"You cheated," Jaejoong  crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Yoochun, who had gone oddly still.

Behind him, Junsu groaned and muttered several short prayers for all of their souls.

Too busy memorizing the way the black corset laces stitched up Jaejoong's stomach and ended inches below the white fur lining at the top of the dress, Yoochun replied with an intelligent, "Huh?"  

He eyed the tattoos peeking out just enough to be unsatisfying, and fought the urge to tug the neckline down just a bit more...

Jaejoong shoved his shoulder into him and stalked back to the living room, muttering curses and threats. "Cheater...you didn't even sing..."

"Junsu...sang for me..." He replied weakly, noting with great satisfaction that Jaejoong's back tattoos were on full display, right down to where his and Junsu's names were engraved. Only the ribbon–tied in a black bow–at the back of his neck kept the entire outfit from falling off Jaejoong's shoulders...

His eyes traveled down as he followed Jaejoong, watching the light bounce of the skirt, showing that Jaejoong was clearly...not wearing underwear.

His stomach clenched.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"DO YOU HAVE TO BEND OVER?!" Junsu shrieked, jumping from the couch and trying to sprint towards the door.

Jaejoong grabbed his shirt and threw him back on the couch with a grumpy look. "This is your fault, and you're going to watch."

Junsu said another prayer as Yoochun stood by the couch, inconspicuously eyeing the black fishnets with fuzzy tops that ran halfway up Jaejoong's thighs. He shivered imagining how they would feel with Jaejoong's legs wrapped around him–

A pillow hit his stomach.

Blinking, he looked down at a scowling Junsu. "At least control _that_ ," he narrowed his eyes at Yoochun crotch.

Blushing and hugging the pillow closer to him, Yoochun tried to return to his spot on the couch as a jazzy note played from the karaoke machine. Jaejoong appeared in front of him. The smirk on his lips probably should have made Yoochun nervous. Instead, he clutched the pillow a little tighter, anticipating.

" _Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree...for me_ ," Jaejoong sang in terrible, slurred English, pressing against Yoochun's side. _"Been an awful good girl, Santa baby...and hurry down the chimney tonight_."

Hard, aching, and totally out of his mind with one of Jaejoong's hands on his shoulder, and the other trailing down his arm, Yoochun hardly noticed Junsu threatening to disband JYJ. The fingers dancing along his hands that clutched to the pillow like a lifeline, seemed much more important.

 _"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too,"_ Jaejoong leaned close, breath hot against Yoochun's ear, _"light blue_ "

Yoochun swallowed as Jaejoong moved around behind him, fingers leaving the pillow, and trailing across his shoulders. This was revenge. He knew it was. For cheating and forcing Jaejoong into that outfit.

If Junsu wasn't here, maybe he wouldn't mind so much...

 _"I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby,"_ Jaejoong moved in front of him, and grabbed the pillow. _"and hurry down the chimney tonight_."

In one swift movement, the pillow was gone.

Jaejoong's eyes darted down. He licked his lips, before looking back at Yoochun with a smirk.

"Please, stop!" Junsu moaned, pulling at his hair.

They ignored him.

 _"Think of all the fun I've missed,"_ Jaejoong grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, walking back a few steps.

"Please, don't-!" Junsu begged, desperately searching for his keys.

Yoochun's breath hitched as Jaejoong tilted his head and leaned in again, _"Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed."_

He pushed Yoochun onto the couch and straddled his waist, hooking his arms around him so the fuzzy ends of his sleeves tickled the side of his neck.Jaejoong pouted adorably, _"Next year I could be just as good..."_

Yoochun was probably going to die.  
 _  
"-if you'd check off my Christmas list."_

The apartment door slammed shut and the entire apartment shook.

Neither seemed to notice.

He swallowed. This was a very...stupid idea.

 _"Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not-"_ Jaejoong rolled his hips down and Yoochun groaned. "- _a lot_ ,"

He should stop Jaejoong. Should tell him that the game was over, and he had to go home, because Junsu was gone, and he was drunk, and Jaejoong was drunk and–

Hard.

Fuck. Jaejoong was hard.

 _"Been an angel all year,"_ Jaejoong rolled his hips down again, and Yoochun's moved up to meet his. _"Santa baby,_ _so hurry down the chimney tonight."_

He moaned and dug his fingers into the soft fabric at Jaejoong's waist.

They really needed to stop.

"Jae–"

 _"Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need,"_ Jaejoong sang, ignoring him and slipping out of his lap, onto the floor between his legs, _"the deed - To a platinum mine,"_ he smirked and fingered at the zipper of Yoochun's jeans. _"Santa baby_ , so hurry down the chimney tonight."

Yoochun meant to pushed Jaejoong's hands off him, because this was wrong. Totally, and irreversibly wrong. He knew once the alcohol wore off, Jaejoong would either forget or tell Yoochun it was a mistake...

And maybe Yoochun would let him. He could just...blame the alcohol, and have what he wanted for eleven years for at least one night...

They would return to their easy friendship, and Junsu would throw a bible at them for the next 10 Christmas's, and the night would fade into one of their "secrets."

And because their friendship would fall back into place like a key to a lock, his hands found Jaejoong's hair.

The next refrain of the song played quietly from the karaoke machine, but they ignored it.

He gasped as Jaejoong's mouth wrapped around him.

"F-fuck...Jae–" He moaned and felt Jaejoong smirk around the tip of his erection, sucking lightly, and humming a response.

The sensation sent shocks up Yoochun's spine and he tightened his grip on Jaejoong's hair to keep himself from thrusting.

Jaejoong moaned at the tug, and took him completely.

Pleasure coiled through him, tightening his stomach, taking him right to the edge, but he wanted it to last. The feel of Jaejoong lips on him, how his throat contracted, and the small noises he made whenever Yoochun's fingers tightened.

Yoochun wanted everything to last...

Jaejoong pulled away and a needy sound escaped Yoochun's lips as he tried to pull Jaejoong down again. He couldn't stop. Not now...

Chuckling, Jaejoong grabbed Yoochun's wrists, moving his hands out of his hair.

The song had already ended, but Jaejoong sang anyway, straddling Yoochun's lap again.

 _"Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing,"_ he wrapped one arm around Yoochun's neck again, and held up his other hand with a smirk, _"a ring_."

Yoochun moaned and wrapped one hand around Jaejoong's neck, forcing him down for a kiss. Jaejoong's lips looked soft and perfect on camera, but Yoochun knew–from years of staring and wanting–that the constant biting and licking left them chapped and rough. He grabbed Jaejoong's hips again, pulling him down as he thrust up. He would give Jaejoong all the rings. All of them.

Jaejoong pulled away when Yoochun's tongue swiped across his bottom lip. Smirking, he sang quietly, _"I don't mean a phone, Santa baby,_ "

Yoochun scowled and tried to force him down for another kiss.

" _So hurry down the chimney tonight_ ," his voice ended in barely a whisper, before Yoochun crashed their lips together again and flipped Jaejoong on his back.

"You're not allowed to blame this on alcohol," he growled, kicking off his jeans, and hooking Jaejoong's legs around his waist so the soft fur lining on the tops of the fishnets brushed against his sides.

Jaejoong grinned and pulled Yoochun on top of him so their chests were flush against each other. He thrust up.

"Junsu's going to start buying bibles for our birthdays now."

Yoochun grinned, and kissed Jaejoong again.

"Anniversaries too?"

The smile Jaejoong gave him was enough to know the answer.

Junsu gave them 10 bibles the following Christmas.


End file.
